


in the end everything collides

by likeanchors



Category: Bandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Crack Pairings, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeanchors/pseuds/likeanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's pretty sure he's going crazy, why else would he keep seeing this boy everywhere he goes? (FT. 2006 Ryan Ross and 2010 Louis Tomlinson - predominately)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the end everything collides

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan Ross/Louis Tomlinson is everything you never even knew you needed. Thank you to Alex for the idea and Amber for encouraging the idea and both of you for practically insisting that this be written. Not beta read and definitely quick off the block.

**2006**

 

The first time Ryan saw him he had to do a double take. He’d seen pretty boys before, of course, but this one was different. There was a moment and the boy, all tanned skin, white-toothed grin and crinkly eyes, was gone. Passing it off as his mind playing tricks on him, Ryan went back to idly strumming the guitar, trying to get the right note but the fucking A was flat.

 

\- -

 

It happens again when they’re outside of Burbank. Ryan’s pretty sure someone’s fucking with him because that white t-shirt is obscene and the boys around here don’t look like that. All Ryan can see is a tanned skin and collarbones. Ryan wants to suck marks onto those collarbones. He fumbles with chords, Spencer throws his drumstick down on the high hat and Brendon curses him out but all Ryan can think about is the boy who was there just a moment ago.

 

\- -

 

The next time it happens Ryan’s amped up on uppers at some house party in god knows where they are this week and he’s pretty sure he’s losing it. He crashes into the boy, shoving him into the wall with a dull thud. Up close he smells like that clean sweat, fresh laundry and Ryan must be high because he swears this boy smells like fucking sunshine. “Watch it,” the boy hisses, and Ryan laughs because he sounds so English.

 

“Huh?”

 

The boy arches one brow, his lips quirking up at the corners with the teeniest of amused smirks. “I’m Louis,” the boy – Louis – laughs, his head tipped back just enough to reveal the long line of his throat. Ryan wants to ravage it. To bite down hard over the soft skin until it’s purpled in the shape of his mouth. Ryan nods in reply, backing just a step to give himself and this Louis guy some room.

 

“How’d you get in?” Ryan blurts out. Louis just stares at him, blue eyes curious and there’s something under the surface that Ryan just doesn’t understand.

 

Louis lightly touches Ryan’s temple, the tips of his fingers ice cold, with a small smile. “I like this,” Louis murmurs. Ryan watches the corner of his eyes crinkle before he looks down at the impish smile. His breath stutters for a moment and then Louis is edging away, wide-eyed, down the hallway. “Gotta go,” he says and Ryan swears Louis’ voice echoes like he’s far away.

 

Ryan blames the pills but he fucking swears Louis disappeared into thin air.

 

\- -

 

They’ve just come off stage in Vegas, covered in sweat and running on pure adrenaline when he barrels into a body. Hands reaching out to grasp hips to steady the falling body in front of him, Ryan swears. “Louis?” A question and an accusation at the same time. Louis looks younger, somehow. Ryan fleetingly blames the floppy hair.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Ryan holds his breath, waiting for the inevitable moment when Louis will disappear again but there’s only an awkward silence before Brendon clears his throat and Spence’s shoes squeak against the linoleum. There’s even a cough. Taking Louis’ wrist in hand, Ryan tugs him down the almost silent hallway and into the bathroom. Fuck knows how he’s going to explain this later, he’s spent the last few weeks telling himself he’s been hallucinating or something.

 

“Where the fuck did you come from?”

 

Louis shrugs, his teeth biting down into his bottom lip and that’s it. Ryan’s hand slides around the back of Louis’ neck, seemingly by its own volition, and he presses a bruising kiss to Louis’ lips. He can feel Louis’ breath hitch and uses it as an excuse to slip his tongue into Louis’ mouth. He tastes like tea and chocolate and promise. Ryan swallows Louis’ needy whimper and backs him up against the bathroom sink.

 

“You gonna disappear again?” Ryan pants, one hand tight enough to bruise on Louis’ hip, the other buried tight in his hair. Louis shakes his head, hissing when Ryan inadvertently tugs on his hair. He can feel Louis, hard against his thigh. Grinning, Ryan tugs him close again, pressing his lips to the vein Louis’ throat and sucking hard until he feels Louis’ cock jerk through the layers of denim and cotton. “Fuck,” Ryan breaths, eyes wide when Louis nods. His neck is flushed, vivid red where Ryan’s mouth has been, and Ryan wants to destroy this creature in front of him.

 

They both stumble, hands fumbling over bodies while their feet try to guide them somewhere that isn’t the dingy venue bathroom. They somehow end up Ryan’s, he’s not been there in months himself, with Louis pressed up against the front door while Ryan struggles to remember where the hide-a-key is. Pulling away, the heel of his palm against his prick, Ryan presses his forehead to Louis’, eyes drawn to the red, swollen lips he’s been pillaging for the last half hour. Louis’ face is smudged with black, Ryan assumes it’s his own stage make-up and remembers that stupid little stone turtle at their feet. Pulling out the key, Ryan opens the door, both of them falling through, sprawling on the dusty carpet.

 

Ryan’s got Louis where he wants him now, trapped between him and a horizontal surface. He ruts experimentally, smirking against Louis’ lips when he mewls and curls his fingers against Ryan’s shoulders. Rolling his hips again, Ryan delights in the soft, huffing breaths falling from Louis’ lips. Leaning up, Ryan slides one hand up the bottom of Louis’ t-shirt, his fingertips light against the soft skin he finds there. Lightly stroking Louis’ side, Ryan licks his lips and watches Louis’ face when he pops the button on Louis’ trousers. Louis is biting down on his lips, eyes clenched tight as if he’s concentrating on not blowing his load, chuckling, Ryan presses a messy kiss to the corner of Louis’ lips.

 

It takes him a few minutes to slowly strip Louis, delighting in the breathy sighs and plaintive cries when Ryan takes the time to press giant hickeys into the curve of Louis’ waist and the hollow of his hip. His teeth scrape over the gentle curve of muscle at Louis’ bicep and somewhere in the back of Ryan’s mind he wonders how old this kid even is.

 

“Eighteen,” Louis stutters, his fingernails digging into Ryan’s forearms while Ryan holds himself over Louis, a pair of flimsy cotton briefs the only thing between them. Maybe he asked aloud then.

 

The one thing Ryan’s sure of is that the condoms and lube are in the bedroom, buried somewhere in his top drawer. It takes him moments to coax Louis up, off of the floor and into the bedroom. They stumble over a shoe and into a wall, Louis’ elbow colliding with Ryan’s rib in a way that’s going to bruise.

 

The sheets are dusty when he finally backs Louis onto the bed. Perched between Louis’ widespread thighs, Ryan reaches across him and the bed, his hand groping inside the top draw until he can snag the square foil he fucking _needs_ right now. Louis’ eyes go impossibly wide when he sees the condom. “You done this before?” Louis nods slowly but his eyes give him away. If that’s how he wants to play it then fine.

 

Slipping off of Louis, Ryan kneels at the foot of the bed and slips his arms around Louis’ knees, tugging him down the bed until his arse is almost dangling over the edge; his knees are over Ryan’s shoulders. He can feel Louis’ muscles tense; see his thighs as the muscle become compact, which is the opposite of what he wants right now. Unthinkingly, Ryan presses a gentle kiss to the side of Louis’ knee before nipping his way up the line of warm flesh. Slowly Louis is relaxing. Slowly.

 

Ryan hooks one arm over Louis’ waist before guiding Louis’ cock into his mouth. He watches Louis’ head shoot off of the bed, cross-eyed, before he falls back against the covers, his hips straining to push into Ryan’s mouth. Pulling off, Ryan lightly taps Louis’ hip and chuckles, “Uh uh,” before covering Louis with his mouth again. Curling his tongue around the head, Ryan strokes Louis’ cock until Louis’ as tense as a bow string. Slicking one hand with lube, Ryan presses one finger into Louis, slowly working it in. Crooking the digit and slowly circling it until – Louis gives no warning other than a strangled cry before he’s coming in Ryan’s mouth. Swallowing the brackish mouthful, Ryan gently massaged Louis’ inner thigh. Part of him wanted to pinch the boy for giving him no warning

 

Ryan cleans Louis up with his tongue, lightly sucking his balls into his mouth one by one until Louis gingerly pushes him away. It takes the kid a moment before he reaches for Ryan. Snorting, Ryan pushes him back onto the bed and covers his mouth with his own. His tongue is punishing, licking into Louis’ mouth without forgiveness. It isn’t until he can feel Louis start to harden against his leg that he relents. Nipping at Louis’ jawline, Ryan sits back on his knees and looks down at Louis. He looks fucked out already. His hair is mussed, lips swollen and he has Ryan’s make-up smeared over half his face. Ryan dreads to think how he looks. There are large red and purple marks dotted over Louis’ body from just under his ear, to the soft skin that makes up the underside of his knee. Louis’ fingers are clenched in the bed sheets, his cock half-hard against his stomach. He’s already a mess but Ryan wants to destroy him now. He wants to fuck that dazed innocence out of his eyes.

 

“Last chance to back out,” Ryan croaks. His throat still has that grimy feeling that only a mouthful of spunk can leave.

 

Louis’ chin tilts up, defiance in his eyes as he lifts his arse and angles his hips just so. Well then. Ryan’s thorough. He eases one finger back into Louis and then another. He stretches him, watching his eyes close and the frown that mars his forehead while he tries to relax into it. Ryan finds his prostate and rubs over it with the tip of his finger, his eyes dropping down to watch Louis’ cock fill. It takes him a while until he’s sure he’s not going to hurt the boy.

 

“Just breathe,” Ryan manages to say, his voice incredibly tight as he pushes into Louis’ snug, hot heat. “God, you’re fucking _tight_.”

 

Louis makes a high pitched keening sound that makes Ryan smirk, his eyes almost crossing when Louis moves suddenly. With one hand tight around Louis’ hip, Ryan guides one of Louis’ legs until it’s wrapped around his waist. Pushing forward into Louis’ pliant body, Ryan leant down and pressed his lips to Louis’, pushing his tongue past lips and teeth until Louis was meeting him thrust for thrust. He’s a needy little bastard, whimpering and pleading brokenly while opening himself up underneath Ryan. It’s over too quickly. Muttering and cursing into Louis’ ear, Ryan’s hand flew up and down Louis’ length until he was coming over Ryan’s hand and both their stomachs.

 

Louis fell asleep not long after, his pliant body curled into Ryan’s side. When Ryan woke sometime before sunrise his bed was empty. The house was quiet except for the slow drip, drip, drip from the kitchen sink.

 

If it wasn’t for the knowing looks from the other boys and the scratch marks up and down his arms and backs, Ryan would have sworn he lost his mind.

 

\- -

 

**2014**

 

Staring up at the order board at In-N-Out Burger, Ryan rolled his eyes at the loud laughter that followed the opening of the door. And then he heard it. A voice he’d only heard twice before. Turning his eyes drifted over the five figures attached to the loud voices and booming laughter. His eyes found the ones he was looking for and memories came flooding back. Louis was different. Older.

 

Ryan smiled and Louis smiled back.


End file.
